


you're taking over me

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mild Kink, hints of D/s, standard verbal abuse from the korugarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little what-if scenario set at the beginning of the New 52 reboot where Hal is demoted on Earth and Sinestro has come to search him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're taking over me

"Shall we test that puny little mind of yours to make sure it hasn't forgotten how to wield these rings?" Thaal crosses both arms over his chest and observes as Jordon goes about trying to superficially clean what little he can of the mess he calls a dwelling.

He gets a half-hearted glare for his trouble, and Thaal merely hides his satisfied smirk by turning to glance out the window. It feels so _refreshing_ to needle and worm his way beneath Jordan's skin again. It's been far too long.

"Your imagination is sorely lacking, given that you _could_ be using it to help dispose of all this refuse, and yet you're still trying to accomplish the task by hand," he shakes his head, then lets his arms fall back to his sides, fists curling loosely. "Disappointing."

While he doesn't react as he used to, Jordan's shoulders stiffen, making it all the more apparent how close he is to snapping. Thaal wonders how many more carefully-worded barbs will do the trick. It used to be so very easy to rile Jordan to the point of violence. Now, it seems the human has found something to ground him, to keep him from flying into a temper at the slightest provocation. It's both impressive and disappointing. Thaal does love to see Jordan throw his little fits. So childish and entertaining.

He wonders if perhaps Jordan needs a firmer hand after his demotion to Earth. Well, a firmer hand he can deliver.

It takes scarcely any effort to manifest a few pincer-like tools in the all-too-familiar hue of green energy, then reach over to effectively divest Jordan of his outer layers. There's a startled yelp and Thaal is pleased to note that he managed to leave the human's undershorts intact. Thank Oa for small miracles.

"You know, I thought we'd gotten over this a few years ago," Jordan glowers at him from across the room, arms crossed exaggeratedly in an attempt to cover up his bared torso.

Thaal shrugs, resting one forearm across his midriff as he rubs his chin contemplatively with his free hand. "Perhaps we need to 'spice things up', as your earth colloquialisms suggest."

Jordan's eyes narrow, suspicion plain in every line of his expression. Good. He ought to be suspicious. He's been too naive for too long.

He contemplates for a few more seconds, then snaps his fingers, an old habit for manifesting the energy of will combined with his occasional penchant for dramatic gestures.

Jordan makes another stifled yelp, nearly doubling over in an attempt to cover himself. Thaal smirks.

In place of his undershorts, Jordan now wears a pair of shimmering green fishnets, as the humans call them. While his legs could use a bit less hair in terms of aesthetics, the shape of his calves combined with the corded muscles visible in his thighs through the material are rather pleasing to look at. "Over this", indeed.

"Well, this is a vast improvement," Thaal crosses his arms and moves across the room to prowl around Jordan, taking in every angle. "And to think I believed humans incapable of ingenuity."

There's a halfway attractive flush working its way up Jordan's throat and across his cheeks, much to Thaal's delight. It seems he's not the only one up for playing this game. Before all this, "flirting" usually took the form of verbal and physical abuse leveled at each other. Even today, Thaal appreciates that Jordan was never willing to pull his punches.

He plucks at a shimmering green thread near Jordan's hip, then catches Jordan's wrist when he tries to turn around and shove him off.

"Ah ah ahh," Thaal wags his free hand in front of Jordan's face, making a _tsking_ sound in the back of his throat as he tightens his hold on Jordan's wrist. "Are we really going to make this so difficult?"

He drags his gaze down at an exaggeratedly slow pace, lips curling in a self-satisfied grin as he takes in the growing bulge between Jordan's legs, straining against the vaguely transparent green threads.

Thaal takes a step closer, putting his nose scarcely an inch from Jordan's, and his smirk widens. "How do you lot put it? 'Hate sex is the best sex'? Shall we find out?"

Jordan bares his teeth, but Thaal can already tell he's not going to put up an ounce of resistance. He's already far too aroused to care about much beyond achieving his release. So easily manipulated, humans are. So easily twisted and bent to the whims of more powerful beings.

With a single, fluid motion, Thaal releases the wrist in his grasp and plants his forearm across Jordan's upper chest, effectively pinning him to the wall that he had gradually backed them towards. Jordan's nostrils flare, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. He knows better than to fight now, knows that his strength in comparison to that of a native-born Korugarian is nothing. Thaal has noticed over the years that despite his statements professing his dislike for things like submission, it's actually how a great many of their encounters end. Jordan enjoys himself immensely as well.

Thaal drags his free hand down Jordan's torso, plucking idly at the translucent green threads covering everything from Jordan's hips to his toes. So inventive in such small, insignificant ways, these humans.

He cups the palm of his hand between Jordan's legs, rubbing the threads of energy firmly against Jordan's swollen cock. He gets a startled groan and a full-body twitch for his efforts, a smirk curving his lips as he repeats the motion, receiving much the same reaction.

"You like this, don't you?" he rumbles quietly, pushing close enough to brush his lips against the shell of Jordan's ear. "You like being all trussed up and properly ravished."

Jordan thrashes against his iron grip, only managing to grind his cock into Thaal's palm, resulting in a full-body shudder that leaves him panting.

"That's it," Thaal praises. "Take what you need, Jordan. Take it."

Human self-restraint is a fragile thing, and while Jordan may have more than most, he is far from invincible. He never even thought to use his ring to extricate himself from this particular trap. He _wants_ it, Thaal can very nearly feel the waves of needy arousal radiating outwards from him.

With sugared words of encouragement, he finally gets Jordan to move on his own, gyrating his hips back and forward in order to gain friction by dragging the threads of energy over his cock and against Thaal's palm. Soon enough, Jordan is almost up on his toes, still restrained by the immovable arm across his chest but more than desperate for release.

"We're nowhere close to finished, Jordan," Thaal growls, grinding his palm mercilessly against the threads that remain intact even with his mental state distracted as it is by watching Jordan come undone. " _Come_."

And like a puppet dangling from the strings of its master, Jordan arches up and comes with a pitched whine, eyes nearly rolling back into his skull as Thaal continues working him through it, grasping him with the barrier of the threads still between them.

When the last aftershocks of Jordan's orgasm have passed, Thaal releases him and watches as Jordan crumples to his knees on the plush carpet of his apartment, the green energy fading from his lower half. Thaal sneers, then wipes his semen-coated palm over Jordan's shoulder, mildly disgusted.

"You can repay me starting now," he says, though it comes out sounding more like a threat than an order. "On your hands and knees."

As Jordan complies without a word of complaint, Thaal relishes in the return of his sense of command. They are going to have a great deal of fun getting reacquainted with each other.


End file.
